Our Souls Will Unite
by Spiral Swagger
Summary: Soul looked Maka in the eyes and wraped his arms around her waist. " Maka, I. . . uhhh"  Her eyes opened wide " Soul? "  " I. . . " Soul started again  Maka blushed  Soul began " I. . .   see more
1. Four Years Later:The New DWMA?

-Its Been Four Years Sence The DWMA Defeated The Kishin Asura-

" Today, is the fourth anniversary of the defeat of the Kishin Asura" a matured Death The Kid claimed. " Ironicly, this is also the fifth aniversery of the death of my father, Lord Death. "

Two large posters on each of side Kid unraveled, showing the cheerful mask of the grim reaper. " Thanks to Maka Albarn and our most recent death scythe Soul Eater, my father's tragic death was avenged, Thank you. " Maka Alban and Soul Eater both were sitting to the right of Kid, they stood up. The crowd of students cheered when their names were called.

" Thank you. " Maka was blushing.

"_**Wes, Grandma, Look at me now." **_Soul thought and then said " It was nothing. " his smile showed his pointy teeth.

Kid smiled and put up his hand to signal the students to calm down. " But lets not forget, they would have not been able to over come the Kishin with out the help of the great Black*Star, demon weapon Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. "

" YAAA WHHHHOOO! " Black*Star shouted as he jumped out of his chair to the left of Kid. The crowd shouted once more

" Black*Star. . . " Tsubaki started but was interrupted by Kid

"Also! " He shouted loudly and glared at Black*Star who started flexing his muscles "My weapons Liz and Patty Thompson, and yours truly" Kid took his fighting stance " Death the Kid, Your headmaster new, and leader of this world! Lets get this party started! "

The students and teachers applauded as Kid stepped down from his podemum ,and the band began to play.

" How did I do?" Kid asked as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

" You have done speeches plenty of times before, you did fine, babe" Liz said as she kissed him on the cheek.

" Whoa, when did you two get together? " Black*Star asked.

" We have been dating ever sence you left. . . Has your hair grown longer? " Kid twiched.

" You have been together for three years! Wow, and Ya, does it bother you? " Black*Star asked

" Your hair used to be in a symentrical star. . . and now it just looks. . . like a mess" Kid twiched again.

" Ah, Kid" Liz sighed as she kissed his other cheek.

" Much better " Kid sighed.

" BLACK*STARRRRRR! " Soul shouted as he ran toward his friend

Black*Star began running towards Soul and exclaimed " SOOOUUULLLLLLL! "

They met in the middle and hugging and mummbling how much they missed each other.

" I swear, he is gonna tell Black*Star he is in love with him before me. " Maka joked as she walked by. "Kid you were great, it must feel amazing to finally be just like your father. "

Kid sighed. " It scares me, but I am sure that everything will turn out okay. "

" I bet you'll do great, Kid " Tsubaki stated as she joined the group.

" By the way Tsubaki, have you thought of my sugestion? " Kid asked

" Yes, but I haven't told Black*Star yet. He is like a little kid you know, once he gets excited there is no way to calm him down. " Tsubaki luaghed

" Speaking of Black*Star. . . " Maka trailed off

" What? " Kid, Liz, and Tsubaki asked

" I have to go check on Soul " Maka stated " I'll be right back. " Tsubaki ,and Liz, exchanged looks.

" Where is Patty! ? " Kid shouted

" Soul, I think that's an awesome idea! " Black*Star shouted

" Keep it down! I have to ask her mom first. She is comming this way." Soul whispered.

Maka peeked around the corner " Hey, is it still boyfriend, boyfriend time? "

Black*Star smiled " No way, love is for the weak minded. I'll talk to you later man" He patted Soul on the back and waked back into the ballroom.

Soul was leaning over the side of the rail, fondling with a small box inside his coat pocket.

" Soul, are you okay? " Maka asked as she walked closer.

Soul turned around and kissed Maka " Yeah I'm fine, I just don't like parties "

" Oi, that again" Maka smiled, every little thing Soul did made her feel so happy inside.

" Does it really bother you? " Soul asked.

" No, I like how you can find somewhere to get away from everyone no mater what the situation is. " Maka smiled again

Soul looked Maka in the eyes and wraped his arms around her waist. " Maka, I. . . uhhh"

Her eyes opened wide " Soul? "

" I. . . " Soul started again

Maka blushed

Soul began " I lo- "

**"HEY! " **Spirit shouted " You may be my little Maka's boyfriend but that doesn't give you the right to take advantage of her! " Soul let go of Maka and took a step back.

" PAPA! Leave us alone! And I am not a little girl any more, I'm nineteen. " Maka shouted

GAH! Spirit exclaimed as he dramaticly fell to the floor and began crying. " This is true, my litte Maka has grown up." he said through tears.

" And Soul isn't taking advantage of me! He isn't like that. " Maka stated.

" Maka. . . " Spirit stated dramaticly as he began to crawl towards her.

" You don't even have custody of me. You can't tell me what to do! Come on Soul lets go " Maka shouted as she took Soul's hand and walked back into the ball room

" Maka look what you did. " Stein stated comicly as she stomped by dragging Soul. He was followed by Marie, holding their son. " You see that Igor? That is what we call a broken man. "

" Stein, don't tell him that, or He'll grow up to be as crazy as you." Marie scolded the mad doctor. " But Spirit she is right. . . "

"I know she is right" Spirit stood up. " I just don't want my litte girl to grow up so fast. I don't want Soul to hurt her like I did, to Kami. . . "

" Soul is a good kid, Spirit. His soul maybe alittle twisted and alittle dark, but he would never hurt Maka. " Stein stated.

" Spirit, you just have to let go of Maka and Kami. " Marie said harshly

" Marie. . . " Stein sighed " You can't be so straight forward with Spirit he is just like you, he can't take everything at once. "

" Oh, I'm so sorry Spirit, I didn't mean it like that. " Marie apologized

" Stein, I am fine, but thank you, and Marie its fine. " Spirit stood up. " Marie, you are right. . . " He trailed off as he looked into the ballroom. Soul and Maka were slow dancing to the smooth jazz the band played. " But I want to see Maka grow up. I can't let go Maka,but Kami. . . " He trailed off again, looking around in the ballroom. Soul and Maka stoped dancing, _**" Soul is talking with Kami! ? " **_Spirit exclaimed to himself. _**" Wa-what is he doing! ? Where is Maka! ? . . .Oh, thank god. She is just talking to her friends " **_Spirit looked back at Soul and his ex-wife. _**" What did he just put in his pocket! ? What did he just show her! ? WHY IS SHE SMILING! ? "**_ Spirit was panicking. " I HAVE TO TALK TO HERRRRRRR!" Spirit shouted as he ran into the ballroom. Stein and Marie exchanged looks and little Igor began to laugh.

" I hate him, he still treats me like I am a little girl. " Maka growled

" Well at aleast you have a dad. " Kid stated sarcastically

" Oh, I didn't mean it like Kid. . . " Maka apologized

" It's fine" Kid sighed. " Black*Star when do you plan to cut your hair? "

Black*Star smirked " Well its been a while sence we spared, how about a wager? "

Kid sighed again " Whats the catch? "

" Me and you, outside the school. If you win, You can cut my hair. " Black*Star smirked again

" I'm interested, what if I lose? " Kid asked

" All of the picture frames in the school will have to be two centimeters off for the whole day? " Soul suggested as he joined the group.

" No, He will have to put the picture frames off two centimeters. " Black*Star smiled devilishly

" Nice! " Soul gave Black*Star a high five and they started laughing.

" No, anything but that! " Kid shouted as he waved his arms dramaticly

" Its that or I'll just shave one side off. " Black*Star and Soul laughed harder.

" Gah! Fine then. A fight it is. " Kid sighed

" Hey, Soul. " Maka called as she grabed Soul's hand " What did you talk to my mom about? "

" Ah, it was nothing. . . " Soul stated

" Oh. " Maka hugged Soul

" Can we go back to the balcony? " Soul wispered

Maka smiled " Sure. "

Maka and Soul walked out to the balcony together hold hands.

" Kid, why don't you do things like that me? " Liz joked

" And, that' s why I don't have a girlfriend. " Black*Star laughed

" So, are we gonna do this or what? " Kid was getting anxious _**" What if I lose? Every picture will be off symentry inside the school. I'll die **_"

" Woo! " Black*Star exclaimed " Lets do this! " They walked out towards the elevators.

" Kami! " Spirit shouted.

Kami was surpirsed "Oh, hey Spirit. . . "

" Maka sure is growing up. " Spirit claimed

" Yeah " Kami stated

" What do you think about Soul? " Spirit asked

Kami said " He is a good kid, and He really likes Maka. "

" Oh please, you're really falling for that? " Spirit scoffed

" Soul asked me something, something much more important than a boyfriend would normaly ask his girlfriend's mother " She glared at Spirit

Spirits eyes windened " Ar- are you freaking serious? "

Soul and Maka were leaning over the side rail. There was a cool breeze blowing into the ballroom.

_**" Come on Soul, just ask her! "**_Soul thought to himself. _**" Just be cool, if she says no, so what she is still your girlfriend, its not like she is gonna break up with me. " **_ Soul accidently tightened his grip on Maka's hand.

" Ah, Soul! ? " Maka exclaimed.

" Sorry. . . " Soul looked back out to the moon, and looked back to Maka. " Its chilly out here, there. " Soul sated as he took off his coat and put it on her. Maka smiled " Thanks. "

_**" Smooth, okay now just ask her" **_ Soul thought again. "Maka. . . " Soul said as he reached for the small box in his pocket.

" Yeah? " Maka responded

Soul dropped to one knee. He pulled out the box, and looked up at her, Maka started to blush again.

" Maka, I am in love you. " He popped the little box open, and there was a ring. " Will you marry me? "

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note!<strong>

**This is based of the Manga, which has not been finished yet v_v Sadly**

**The Kishin has not been killed yet and I don't know if Lord Death ever dies but I think it would be cool**

**This is my little Alternate Universe of Soul Eater :D**


	2. The Answer: Whats Wrong With BlackStar?

_**" Is this really happening? Am I dreaming? This has to be a dream, its too perfect. I am going to close my eyes and when I open them I will be home, in my bed, wishing it was real. "**_ Maka closed her eyes

Soul started to feel much more nervous than before, and Maka opened her eyes.

"This isn't a dream, Maka. " Soul smiled nervously. " So what do you say? Will you marry me? "

Maka dropped to her knees and looked Soul in the eyes, speechless.

"Gah, I had a feeling in would be this way. . . " Soul felt his heart drop. _**" This is totally not cool. . . "**_

" No. " Maka whispered " I have been waiting for something like this for so long, I just don't know what to say. "

Soul smiled " Just say, yes. "

Maka leaned in to kiss Soul, " How about I do? " Maka whispered.

" That works too. " Soul chuckled, as he placed the ring on her finger, and their lips met.

**" MAKAAAAA! " ** Spirit shouted as he ran threw the crowd, toward the balcony " Soul. . . huff. . . Eater. . . huff. . ." Spirit leaned against the wall, out of breath trying to yell. " stop. . .huff . . . making out . . .huff. . . with my . . .huff. . . daughter. . . " Spirit fell to the floor,"_** I am out of shape. " **_Spirit thought to himself _**" Look at him, sucking face with my daughter. My little Maka. . . she seems so. . . happy, he proposed to her. That little bastard didn't even ask me if it was okay. I know what you really want, You filthy pervert. " **_Spirit sighed.

Maka and Soul were startled. " PAPA! Were you spying us this whole time! "

" No, I just got here . . . " Spirit sat up.

Maka stood up " I don't believe you! You always think that Soul is gonna force me into doing something I don't want to do, well this may be news to you dad, but he is not like that. Soul isn't like you! " Maka shouted

Spirit felt his heart sink " Maka. . . "

" Don't 'Maka' me! I don't want to hear your excuses! You always have excuses! " She shouted again **" I HA-"**

" Maka. " Soul grabed her hand

" Soul? " Spirit was shocked

" Let it go, he is just worried about you. " Soul stated

Maka sighed " Soul lets just go back to Kid, Black*Star, and the others.

Maka and Soul walked back into the ballroom

" Maka. . . " Spirit sat there crying

" What did she say this time? " Stein walked in

" Shut up Stein! " Spirit shouted

Stein was shocked " She really ment it. . . "

" She, hates me. . . " Spirit choked out.

" I wouldn't know how that feels. . ." Stein placed his hand on Spirit's shoulder " But I don't know what I would do if Marie just walked out with Igor. . . come on, lets go get some drinks. "

" I am not going anywhere" Spirit said through tears as he layed down. " I wanna just lay down here til I die. "

Stein sighed. " Spirit. . . " He handed him a lit cigarette " Have a smoke with me, It will calm you down. "

Spirit took the cigarette and stood up. " Stein, what do you think? Do I still have a chance to get Maka to love me again? " Spirit asked

Stein took a long drag. " Spirit, do I look like I am a family man? Just yesterday I almost cut open Igor's throat to see if his vocal cords were intact. "

" Oh my god Stein! " Spirit shouted.

" Love isn't my specialty, you know that. " Stein said as he puffed out a cloud of smoke.

" Maka. . . " Soul said as she dragged him across the ballroom.

"I hate him, I hate him, I want him to die. " Maka mumbled angerly

" Maka! " Soul stated firmy as he stoped walking.

" What! " Maka snaped as she turned around.

Soul sighed as he grabed her hands and pulled her close to him. " You are so cute when you get mad. " he stated

Maka couldn't help but smile.

" Hey, D.J.! " Soul shouted

The D.J. turned around " Yo, Death Scythe. "

" Throw on something slow. " Soul turned back to Maka smiling as the D.J. told the band to stop playing, and replaced them with the record player. Soul let go of her and took a step back, " Maka, may I have this dance? "

_**" He is so romantic, and he doesn't even know it. "**_ Maka giggled. " Oh yes. "

" Alright Black*Star, lets do this, the faster I beat you, the faster I can fix your hair. Kid took his stance.

" No way Kid, I am gonna win this time. " Black*Star grinned and took his stance.

" Three. . . " Liz began to count.

" AH! " Kid shouted " Why three!"

" Two. . . " She ignored her boyfriend

" Eight is such a better number. " Kid mumbled

" One! Let the fight begin! " Liz shouted

Black*Star charged Kid, and faked a punch with his left hand. Kid flinched leaving his guard down. Kid then covered himself from a heavy punch, and then sweep kicked Black*Star. Black*Star jumped into the air and droped, landing a hard punch that made impact with Kid's face. Kid staggered back. Black*Star charged again this time with a barrage of punches and kicks.

**_"Damn, he changed his fighting style completely, it's just random attacks with no thought behind them. Almost like how Chrona fought."_**

" Stein, my lungs hurt dont make me smoke another one. " Spirit half joked

Stein chuckled " You're the one taking them from me. "

Spirit looked into the ball room " Soul and Maka are dancing again. He makes her so happy, but I can't trust him. "

" Soul was willing to die for Maka when we had our first encounter with the demon sword. After four years of them dating, you are trying your hardest to protect her now? What has gotten into you Spirit? " Stein asked

" Soul proposed to Maka. " Spirit stated " When I got here they were making out. " he fell to the floor dramaticly again " She had the ring on her finger. "

" Are you not happy for her? " Stein questioned

" I'm very happy, but I am nervous about it. They remind me alot of Kami and I. " Spirit stood back up.

Stein looked into the ballroom " I can't see Soul cheating on Maka. "

" Thats what you said about me and Kami. " Spirit sighed

" No, I recall saying I can see you cheating on her within the year. . . " Stein stated

" Oh. . . thanks. " Spirit felt depressed.

Soul and Maka were getting lost in each other. They swayed with the slow music. _**" I have to be dreaming. " **_ Maka thought to herself _**" This night is just too perfect. "**_

And at that moment, Kid flying up through the floor.

All of the students screamed, and the teachers ran to get help.

Kid's limp body bounced off the roof and fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! " Stein and Spirit shouted. They both droped the cigarettes as they ran to the scene

" KID! " Maka and Soul shouted

His right eye was bleeding and his whole body was brused. Black*Star jumped out of the hole Kid was shot through. His eyes glowed as Kid struggled to stand. Black*Star kicked Kid on his back, and squated down next to Kid's bloody face.

" I-I give up. " Kid choked out.

" BLACK*STAR! " Soul shouted " WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO! ? " Black*Star stood there like was in a trance.

" Oh my god Kid! " Spirit shouted.

" Black*Star what did you do! " Stein asked angrily

Maka stood there, shocked " Professor Stein . . . that isn't Black*Star. . ."

" Maka, what are you talking about? " Soul, Stein, and Spirit asked

" The soul, its not Black*Star's " Maka was terrified.

Black*Star's body began to boil into black bubbles. Soul quickly fell to the ground grasping his chest, crying out in pain.

" Soul! " Maka cried

**"My scar! Its aching! " **Soul cried out as he squirmed on the ground

Stein stood shocked as, he felt the insanity rise in him.

" Stein! " Spirit shouted. " Take Kid, and Soul and get out of here! "

Stein nodded " Right "

The black bubbles formed into a very thin body; with faded pink hair, and purple eyes that showed a childhood of neglect.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note!<strong>

**Maka said yes. EEEEEEEEEE, wait I wrote this, I knew this was going to happen. . .**

**Aww Poor Spirit, and Stein trying to cheer him up XD I couldn't help it.**

**I don't know if any of you caught on yet but Franken Stein and Marie's sons name is Igor o_o does any one here get that joke?**

**Oooooh a slender body formed from a strange black mass, and it raises madness. . . I will have to punch anyone who can't get this.**


	3. The Party Ruined: Crona Is Alive?

" Cro-Crona? " Maka stood still as the body took form.

" Maka. " Spirit stated " Leave, I'll take care of him. "

" Papa. " She started.

" GO! Go check on Kid, and Soul! " Spirit shouted.

Maka stood still in the crowd of terrified students running toward the exit. Out of the crowd came Soul.

" Soul?" Maka and Spirit exclaimed

" I can't just leave you like that, Maka. " Soul smiled

Maka smiled back.

**" STOP SMILING! " **Crona lunged forward at Maka. Soul transformed into his scythe form and Maka took a tight hold. Maka deflected Ragnarok, and knocked Crona aside. Crona stood back up shaking.

" Papa, we defeated Crona before, leave him to us. " Maka stated

Spirit nodded, and ran out, the ball room was emptly and deadly quite.

" Crona! What did you do to Black*Star! ? " The scythe shouted

" They found me, I didn't know how to deal with them. " Crona smiled madly " So I erased them. "

" You bastard! " Maka shouted as she charged him. Soul's blade struck Crona but no damage was done.

" My blood is black, ya know. " Crona stated, she cut her wrist. " I killed his wepon too, **BLOODY NEEDLE! " **The black blood transformed into sharp needles.

''Soul Resonance! " Maka and Soul shouted as the needles shot towards them. Maka's long black dress flowed as she jumped to the left, and charged Crona again. Crona smiled insanely again as she shot more needles out of her wrist. Maka dodged each needle, Soul transformed back into his normal form. Maka and Soul ran directly towards Crona. Crona's insane smile faded into a nervous break down. Soul jumped into the air and transformed his forearm into a blade, while Maka distracted Crona with insults.

" Look at your ridculous hair, and those bags under your eyes, Loser! " Maka stuck out her tongue.

" Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! " Crona shouted as she curled up into a ball.

_**" Crona may be an indestructible body of insanity, but she still is a little emo kid at the soul " **_ Soul smirked as he dropped down. The blade clanked against the ground followed by Crona's head.

" Little fucking bastards! " Ragnarok shouted as he blasted out from Crona's back. " Look what you did! " He picked up Crona's head. " Its gonna be really hard to bond her head back on, but you little bitches didn't think of poor Ragnarok! "

Soul smirked again " Now its time to finish you off. " Soul transformed and Maka grabbed the scythe and ran towards the black mass that stuck out of Crona's headless body. Ragnarok pulled up Crona's body and transformed into black wings. " When I fix her, we'll be back to kick you ass! " he shouted as he flew out of the ballroom.

" Damn it! " Soul shouted as he transformed back into his original form.

Maka sighed " thought we killed her, I thought Crona was dead for sure. " She began to cry " And now Black*Star, and Tsubaki are dead "

Soul sighed " Maka, it isn't your fault. . . " he started

" No, Shut up! " She shouted threw her tears " Why aren't you sad? Black*Star was your best friend right? "

" Maka, I am sad, Crona may have taken my best friend, but he hasn't taken my angel. " Soul knelt down

Maka looked up " Come on, stand up. " Soul smiled, as he reached out a hand

" How 'bout you come down here " Maka teased, as she pulled Soul towards her

" Fine then! " Soul joked as he laid down on the ballroom floor next to her.

Maka layed her head on Soul's chest " Soul, you are so romantic."

Kid and Kim Diehl ran in followed by Stein wielding Spirit.

" So it was Crona. . . I could have sworn you guys killed her " Kid sighed

Maka was startled, she sat up. " I thought we did too "

" Its the Black Blood " Stein stated " It was completed after Crona killed Medusa, Crona is now indestructible. "

Spirit trasformed back to his normal form. " She got away huh?

" I choped off her head, like last time. " Soul stated " It should take her a while before she comes back. " He stood up

" Why can't you just purify her like the first time? " Kim asked

" She is completely insane, and evil, there is no turning back " Stein shook his head " All Crona needs is to eat more human souls, and she'll be the best Kishin. "

Kid felt fear over come him.

" Hey Kid, you better start working on draining blood, and sealing people in their skin" Kim joked

" This is too serious to joke about! " Kid snaped

" Kid! are you okay! ? " Liz shouted as she ran into the ballroom.

" Yes, thanks to Kim, I am just fine. " Kid stated

" Crona killed Black*Star and Tsubaki." Maka stated

" So if Crona eats someones soul, she can transform into them too " Stein sighed

" How can we tell if its Crona or really them? " Spirit asked.

" Crona acted just like Black*Star did, exactly like Black*Star " Soul said.

" So that means that Crona gets access to all of their traits, and that means we can't trust anyone " Stein lit a cigarette " Once Crona was found out, she cracked, and transformed back. Liz, what happened to Tsubaki when Crona launched Kid threw the roof? "

" She just melted into black blood, and followed her " Liz stated

" Blood clones " Stein mumbled

" THE BALLROOM! " Kid shouted

" There he goes " Liz mumbled

" Holes everywhere! And the tiles! AH! " Kid fell to the floor " how depressing " he mumbled

"Kid, I mean uh, Lord Kid, Lord Death? " Spirit tried to get Kid off the floor " We will fix it later but first you need to tell your students what just happened "

" Right " Kid stood up. " We will fix the ballroom later. "

Maka took Soul's hand, " Come on lets go home. "

" Maka " Stein whispered " Your father wants to talk to you, please do it so I can talk to him with out him whining. "

" Fine. " She growled as she let go of Soul's hand, and walked over to her dad.

" Maka, Mama and I are very happy for you. " Spirit smiled " But remember what ever Soul wants to do to you, you don't have to do. "

Maka scowled " He isn't like that! "

Kid turned around " I heard you two are getting married, is this true? "

Soul looked at Maka as she walked away. " Yeah " He smiled as he looked back at Kid

" Bachelor Parties! " Kid shouted excitingly " Can I plan yours? "

" Well. . . " Soul trailed off

Kid frowned " Please? It will be perfect, I swear "

" I guess so " Soul smiled as Kid's face lit up

Maka came stomping back to Soul, and Kid " Come on, we're going home."

" You wont regret it! " Kid shouted as Maka draged Soul away

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Ragnarok tsk tsk tsk, such a potty mouth**

**Yes I killed off Black*Star and Tsubaki, Strictly because I see him as a threat to Soul and Maka living happily ever after ( And because he reminds me of a certain annoying hidden leaf blonde hair ninja with a fox demon inside him. Yes I am saying I hate Naruto v,v personally I do not like that Anime or Manga at all but still.)**

**You will not get the line about Crona killing Medusa unless you read the Manga which is the latest chapter V_V and needs to be updated (Soon!)**

**Oooooooooooooooh Who can you trust? An one can be a black blood clone of your closest friend, well it might take a while for Crona to return, Ragnarok needs to get her head back on XD**

**And Kid planing Soul's bachelor party :) Tell me what you guys think it will be like?**


	4. Home Relaxing: What Will Spirit Say?

" Hey, Soul? " Maka called from the bedroom of their apartment " What do you think about moving? "

Soul stuck his head around the corner " Moving? To where? "

" I don't know it was just an idea. . . " She trailed off as she sat down in their bed

" I am staying anywhere you stay. " Soul stated as he walked into their room.

Maka smiled " I was just thinking it would be great to get away from it all, you know? "

Soul laughed " It all being your Dad? "

" Basicly " Maka laughed

Soul took off his shirt exposing his scar, the one Crona left on him six years ago.

_**" And away from that too " **_Maka thought to herself.

" How about you sleep on it? Think about it, I promised Kid he could throw my bachelor party so we can't leave this month. " Soul said as he layed down in the bed. " Like I said I am for anywhere you're going. "

" Okay " Maka smiled

" So is that it? Or is there anything else you want to talk about? " Soul asked

" No, anything you wanna talk about? " She asked

" EH, Good night, my angel I love you " Soul kissed Maka and turned off the lamp

" Night, Love you too " She kissed him back.

They both casted off into a deep sleep to end the days events.

_**" This room, it's new, but so . . . familiar. " Soul thought to himself as he walked on the red and black checkered floor tile. I haven't been here for so long. He took a seat on the black piano bench. **_

_**" And the Ogre should come out about now. " He though again. He heard the foot steps, but instead he saw Maka, in her black dress.**_

_**" Maka! " Soul called. Her expression was blank like she didn't feel anything. Soul stood up, and he walked towards her. Soul smiled as he got closer, but Maka's face never changed. Soul grabbed Maka's hands and he leaned into kiss her, he closed his eyes and their lips met when Soul's eyes opened, Maka was Crona.**_

" AH! " Soul exclaimed, as he opened his eyes. He looked down at his beautiful fiance as she slept with her head on his chest. Soul rolled over towards Maka, and held her close

_**" I won't ever let what happened to Black*Star happen to you Maka. "**_ Soul thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

When the sun rose Soul laid alone, asleep in the bed, Maka and Blair chatted in the kitchen while breakfast their cooked.

" He is so romantic, and he doesn't even know it. " Maka smiled

" Nya " Blair exclaimed " I wish I could find a cute guy like Soul. "

Maka ignored Blair and kept talking" And last night, he proposed to me! "

Blair's froze up." H-he what? "

" He proposed to me. Me and Soul are going to get married. " Maka smiled widely

" NYAAA! Lemme see the ring! " The magic cat exclaimed

" He hasn't told me what day though. " Maka rambled on as Blair gazed at the ring.

Soul woke up. He smelt Maka's special grilled fish tamagoyaki .

" I don't think he even knows when. . . " Maka trailed off

" How about your birthday? " Soul smiled as he walked out of the bedroom.

" Spirit !" Kid shouted from his desk " Summon Soul, I need to talk to him"

Spirit smiled devilishly " Alright " he stepped out of the chamber

" Spirit. " Stein stood in the door away " What are you doing? "

" Lord Kid summoned Soul. " Spirit smiled. " He needs to talk to Soul alone. So as I bring Soul to Kid, I'll have a few words with him. "

Stein sighed " What are you so worried about? They have been dating for four years now, I am sure they have had sex before. "

Spirit halted immediately

" You didn't even think of that do you? " Stein asked

Spirit leaned against the wall " No. . . but that gives me more of a reason to talk to him, thanks Stein "

Stein sighed and Marie came holding Igor out wards " He made a stinky in the diaper. Its your turn. "

Stein looked at Marie and his son, and looked back at Spirit who started walking faster. " Marie, I don't think I am ready for that, right now I have a class to teach, I'll see you later. " Stein smiled and Marie scowled

" I love you too! " Marie shouted at her husband as he avoided another diaper change.

" Oh Soul! " Maka exclaimed " getting married on my birthday? Its next month! How are we gonna pull that one off? "

" Well, I guess we should start plannning now huh? " Soul smiled

" But why my birthday? " Maka asked

" I don't know, just seems like a good idea. . . " Soul trailed off

The door slamed open, in the door way stood Spirit.

" Papa! " Maka shouted " What are you doing! ? "

Spirit looked up, and smiled " Hi Maka, Blair " an then his face tensed up " Soul, Lord Kid has summoned you "

" Alright, lemme get ready. " Soul walked back into the bedroom.

" Wait, where are you going? " Spirit asked

Soul stoped in the door way " I am gonna get dressed. I can't just go have a meeting with Kid dressed in my boxers, its not cool "

" Bu-but thats Maka's room! " Spirit shouted

Maka glared at her father " We share a room dad. "

**" WHAT! "** Spirit shouted " YOU CAN'T SHARE A ROOM! "

" Well, we're renting out the other room for extra money, and Maka's room is bigger " Soul shouted from the closed door.

" Yo-you have seprate beds right! ? " Spirit shouted

" At first, we saved up some money and bought a queen size matress " Soul said as he walked out of the room.

_**" Oh god they have been dating for four years, and share a bed. . . this isn't turning out good! " **_Spirit thought to himself

" Dad, it doesn't matter. It's none of your business what me, and Soul do anyways. " Maka glared

" It is my business what you do! I am your father! " Spirit shouted

" But you don't have custody of her right? " Blair asked

" Okay, I'm ready, bye Maka, I'll see you when I get home. " Soul kissed her good bye

" Try to come home soon. " She kissed him back

" You never know with Kid " He laughed " Bye, I love you. " Soul and Spirit walked out the door

" Love you too " Maka said as he closed the door.

" Hey Spirit, How did you get here? " Soul asked

" Uh " Spirirt was shocked

" What? " Soul asked

" You called me by my name . . . normaly you just call me old man, geezer, or old fart " Spirit was confused

" I think sence I am going to be getting married to your daughter, I should respect you " Soul stated

" Oh. . . thank you " Spirit smiled _**" NO! I can't fall for his tricks, I have to protect Maka "**_

" No problem, I don't see a car, so how did you get here? " Soul asked again

" I ran. " Spirit stated

_**" Run to DWMA? Not cool " **_ Soul thought to himself " Why don't we take my motorcycle? "

" Urm " Spirit looked a the bike " Can we just walk? "

Soul sighed " Sure " He started walking with Spirit

They walked for awhile and Spirit began to feel uneasy from all the data he collected.

_**" They share a house "**_ Spirit thought to himself _**" They share a room, they share a bed! They have been daing for four years! Oh god, they have to be having sex, There is no way they aren't the only way to know for sure is to ask them. . . but Maka will get mad, and I don't know how he will react. . . HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO ASK HIM!" **_

Spirit sighed angerly.

" Is something wrong? " Soul asked

" Have you had sex with Maka? " Spirit was straight forward

" What! ? " Soul jumped back " Did I hear you right? "

Spirit turned around " I said, have you had sex with Maka? "

Soul stood still " Why? " he asked

" Your avoiding the question " Spirit's eye narowed

" No, we haven't. Why? " Soul asked

" I was just wondering. . . " Spirit trailed off _**" That little perv has to be having sex with her."**_

" Why did you ask? Did Maka say something? " Soul started to feel concered

" No. . . just a father's concern" Spirit started walking again

" Okay then. " Soul started walking again

" Papa hates Soul " Maka said into the phone.

" He is stupid " her mother said from the other line" He thinks every man is like him "

" But Soul isn't like that. He told me, he said he would wait, and let me make the choices. " Maka stated as she paced in the livingroom " You don't think he is like that, do you? "

" No, if I did I wouldn't have let him propose to you, He is a good guy. " Kami stated

" I just don't understand why Papa is so nervous, he doesn't even have custody of me. " Maka sighed

" Maka, he is still your father. . . as stupid as he is,you ahave to put up with him, even if he oesn't have custody of you. " her mother stated

" I know, I know " Maka sat down on her couch.

" Hey, Maka I got to go, I will talk to you later, bye , Love you " Kami said

" Love you too, bye. " Maka hung up and pulled out a book, and began reading

**'Knock, Knock '**

Maka jumped up, and opened the door. Liz and Patty were standing in the doorway.

" Hi " Patty smiled and Liz waved

" Oh, hey guys come in " Maka greeted her guests.

" Hey Maka do you have any snacks? " Patty asked

" Uh, yeah they are in the cupboard" Maka said

" So You and Soul are getting married huh? " Liz smiled

" Yeah, how did you find out? " Maka smiled back

" Kid was up all night planing Soul's bachelor party " Liz rolled her eyes

They both laughed for a moment

" So can I see the ring? " Liz asked

" Sure " Maka smiled again as she showed her friend the ring

" Wow " Liz exclaimed

" Yeah " Maka began to blush " He is so romantic "

" Kid hardly even holds my hand " Liz sighed " Him and his O.C.D "

" Wow, that sucks " Maka stated

" Hey, umm Maka, you're all out of those frosting sticks. " Patty shouted from the kicthen

" Oh. . . Okay, thanks for telling me. " Maka sighed. " Soul loves pocky"

" Speaking of Soul where is he? " Liz asked

" My dad came by and said Kid summoned him. I hope he is okay " Maka sighed again

" I'm sure he is " Liz tried to commfort her friend

" I am just worried my dad will do something. . . stupid " Maka stated

Liz laughed " Well he is bound to do something stupid "

" Yo, Kid I'm here. " Soul said as he walked through the hall of guiotines.

" Hello Soul " Kid smiled as Soul walked to his desk.

" Nice desk " Soul laughed as he sat down in a chair

" Yes, I just had to get one in here, I have no idea how my father always stood up. " Kid laughed

" So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about? " Soul asked

" Ah, yes, well its about Black*Star. . . " Kid trailed off

Soul began to feel sad again." Yeah? "

" I was thinking we have a burial for him and Tsubaki. " Kid said

" Did you find their bodies! ? " Soul asked

" No, but I got someone looking for them. I just feel its right. " Kid sighed " Black*Star and Tsubaki were such good friends. "

" I know. . . " Soul sighed heavily " He was our best friend. And Crona killed them " Soul clentched his fist

" But I say we have a ceramony for our fallen friends" Kid sighed _**" Black*Star, you were supossed to transends the gods become greater and have a legend that made you live forever, Soul and I, we're gonna give you that legend " **_ He though to himself

" It's a great idea, so when do you plan it? " Soul asked

" Next week sound good? " Kid asked

" Yeah. " Soul sighed " Man, I miss him "

" Me too. . . but we will teach these students about the great Black*Star, who trancended the gods. " Kid smiled

" He is gonna live forever through his legend. " Soul smiled " Just like he said he would "

" Oh, and Soul, The bachelor's party. Its gonna be great. " Kid dismissed Soul

" I bet it will, see you later " Soul left Kid's chamber

_**" Black*Star. . . you were my best friend. We were so close. . . I will make Crona pay for what she did to you "**_ Soul thought

" Hey, Soul " Spirit called " You mind if I walk you home? "

" Doesn't bother me " Soul started walking.

Spirit caught up with Soul and they began to walk together out of the school.

_**" Look at him " **_Spirit thought _**" He looks so distressed, Ha! He knows I know. They ave to be having sex! I am gonna give this kid HELL! " **_ "Hahahaha " Spirit began to laugh

" Are you okay? " Soul asked, as he started walking faster

" Huh? OH Yeah! Totaly fine! " Spirit awkwardly stated

" Okay then. . . " Soul walked even faster

" Hey, Maka what do you think about a girls night out? " Liz asked

" Huh? " Maka had a confused look on her face

" How about Me, You, and Patty go hang out for awhile, and just be ya know girls? " Liz asked again

" Oh, I don't know, how will I tell Soul? " Maka asked

" Call him? " Liz laughed

" Soul doesn't like cell phones. . . " Maka trailed off

" Write a not and just but it on the table " Patty said

" Okay, I hope he will be okay. " Maka stated _**" Soul I hope Papa isn't giving you a hard time. **_"

They got to Soul and Maka's apartment, and Spirit beat Soul to the front door.

" Okay, uh, see you later " Soul reached out to shake Spirit's hand

" You will soon be my son-in-law, a fther doesn't shake hands with his son, fathers and sons have to hug " Spirit smiled as he reached to hug Soul

" Uh thanks " Soul said arcasticly as Spirit hugged him. " You can let go now "

" I know your secret " Spirit whispered

" Wha-what are you talking about? " Soul asked shocked

" I know who you really are Soul Eater,or should I say, Soul Evans. " Spirit smiled devilishly

Soul stood still, shocked _**" How did he know? Who told him? What the hell is he gonna use this for? " **_

" I-I don't know what your talking about." Soul said after he escaped Spirit's hug. " But thank you for walking with me home. "

Spirit smiled and turned around " Tell Maka I love her, and sleep well" Spirit began to walk away and then turned around again " I'll talk to you later, Soul "

" Maka, I'm home! " Soul shouted as he entered their apartment. he shouted again " Maka, I'm home! "

Soul walked into the kitchen, on the table there was a note it said

" **Dear Soul,**

**I went to the go hang out with Liz, and Patty. I left money to order take out ( I know you don't like to cook. ) I am sorry if my Dad gave you a hard time. I might be out all night but I'll call you at 10:00 pm**

**~ Maka**

**P.s. I love you**

Soul sighed, _**" If there was a night I didn't want to spend alone tonight would be it. "**_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>

**Poor lonely Soul**

**And Spirit knows Soul's secret ! What will he do with this knowledge?**

**and yes, Maka and Soul, have not had sex yet.**

**Soul loves Maka for who she is, and If you haven't noticed it Spirit's cross tie means he follows religion, a cross being the symbol of Jesus. I say Spirit raised Maka to save herself for marrige, which is why Spirit became so worried about them having sex right after Soul prepossed to her, I am that crazy. . . **

**Yo, tell me what you think Soul is gonna go through with these sad emotions of his dead friend and Maka no being there? And what do you think Liz and Patty are gonna do with Maka?**


	5. Home Alone:Will Soul Be Okay?

" Kid is such a freak in bed. " Liz laughed as she painted her nails " His O.C.D. makes it amazing "

Patty laughed, and then looked at Maka. " So what is Soul like? "

" What? " Maka asked

" Whats Soul like in bed? " Liz asked

" In bed? ? " Maka questioned

" Oh, this has to be good " Patty giggled

" Umm. . . well . . . " Maka trailed off

" Come on " Liz stated

" Umm. . . " Maka trailed off again

" Out with it! " Patty shouted

" Me and Soul. . . haven't had sex yet " Maka started blushing, and looked away

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT! "Liz and Patty shouted

Maka pulled out her cell phone and pretended to text, so she wouldn't have to look at her friends.

" Are you fucking serious? " Liz asked

" You have got to be kidding me! " Paty shouted

" No. . . I'm serious " Maka looked away again.

" You guys share a bed, and have been dating for four years. . . and you haven't had sex yet." Liz said

" And its not like I am not putting out for him either. . . " Maka trailed off

" He isn't taking clues? " Liz asked

" Is he gay? " Patty asked

" No. . . he just doesn't see it I guess. " Maka sighed " You guys are making a big deal out of this. "

" Its just shocking. . . " Liz trailed off

" Remember when we entered the book of Eibon? " Maka asked

" Yeah, Why " Liz replied

" Well when we went through Lust, and Gluttony he transformed back to his male form and so did I " Maka stated

" Yeah and? " Liz questioned

" Well I guess he doesn't really have that big of a sex drive. . . " Maka began to blush again

" Oh, come on Maka, no reason to be embarest to have a sex drive " Liz sighed

Maka looked down at the time on her phone _**" It's seven, with my luck Soul could be throwing some big house party. " **_She sighed

" Whats wrong Maka? " Liz asked

" Its nothing. . . " Maka said

" Oh okay, hey you wanna go down to the club? " Liz asked

" Th-the club ! ? " Maka questioned

Soul sighed as he layed down in the empty bed.

_**" Should I call her? No. She said she will call me, It will be fine. . . " **_ Soul thought to himself he looked over to the clock on the wall.

" Seven o'clock " Soul sighed deeply. " What the hell am I supposed to do? " He asked out loud. Soul crawled out of the bed, and sat down at the table in the kicthen.

_**" Me and Black*Star used to sit at this table all the time. He would kick his feet up, and Maka would yell at him " **_ Soul chuckled _**" She'd shout, " Thats where I eat you idiot! " and then hit him in the head with that book she always carries around. " **_Soul sighed as he fondled with the money Maka left him. He didn't feel like eating, he didn't really feel like doing anything, he began to wonder out loud.

" Depressed, again " He sighed heavily " I wish Maka would come home. . . ' He trailed off. Then he heard his door knob turning, he jumped up and looked arond the corner quickly. It was a woman, but it wasn't the one he wanted. " Hey Blair." Soul sighed as he sat down on the couch.

" Oh, you're home. " Blair frowned

" Yeah, why? " Soul asked

" Well. . . " She trailed off

" What? " He asked again

" I brought a few friends. " Blair smiled

Soul scowled " Great! " Soul got up and walked into the bed room " Make it quick, and clean up when you're done, we are still waiting for someone to rent the room! " He slamed the door

" Well then, be a grumpy pants about it " Blair mumbled as the magic cat brought in her _customers_.

Soul layed alone in the bed again, and he looked over at the clock " Seven thirty . . . only two and a half hours to go. " he sighed _**" I bet Wes never gets depressed like this, he is so fucking perfect. . . but Wes isn't a death sythe, Wes isn't getting married, Wes doesn't have best friend who is the god of death, but Wes also doesn't have dead best friend. . ." **_ Soul sighed again

" I guess I could try to sleep, and just wait for Maka to call " Soul said out loud as he pulled the blankets over his head.

Soul rolled constantly trying to fall asleep, the banging and moaning from Blair's room wasn't helping.

" Who the fuck has sex at eight pm! Keep it down! " Soul shouted. He tried to block out the sound by folding a pillow over his ears. Soul never really swore unless he was stressed, and tonight was one of those nights. To Soul each minute felt like forever, He has had nights without Maka before, just like she has nights without him. This night was different.

" Its eight fithteen. . . " Soul sighed. The banging finnaly stoped, and he heard the men count their money as they past Blair. _**" Why the hell we let her stay in this apartment I don't even know "**_

She closed the door and began humming.

" Hey Soul! " Blair shouted

Soul rolled over, hoping she wouldn't try to talk to him.

" Soul! " She shouted again

He closed his eyes, hoping he could fall asleep before she came in, and terrorized him.

Blair opened the door, " Soul, are you okay? "

" Yeah, I'm fine, go away. " Soul said under the blankets

Blair frowned and transformed into her cat form. " Soul " she meowed " Can I lay with you? "

" No, Go lay on the couch, or in the other room. " Soul stated rudely

" Are you mad at me? " Blair asked

" I don't want to talk, just go away! " Soul shouted and pulled the blantets over his head.

" Well fine then. " Blair transformed back to her human form. She walked out of the bedroom nd out the front door, closing it behind her.

Soul sighed and looked at the clock

" Eight thirty. " he said out loud, then he got up, and walked to the kicthen. He picked up the money Maka left him, and grabed the closest phone and dailed a number.

" You have reached the DWMA, this is Death Sythe Spirit speaking. " Spirit sighed

" Hey, Spirit is Kid there? " Soul asked

" Uh, yeah, he is always here. " Spirit stated

" Well can you put him on the line for me? " Soul asked

" Sure " Spirit pressed a buton and Kid's voice came on the phone

" Yes Soul? " Kid answered

" Hey you wanna go do something tonight? " Soul asked

" Well Liz, Patty, and Maka are having their " Girl Time" at my mansion. " Kid sighed

" Yeah, I was just thinking. . . " Soul trailed off

" Well I've got some important business to deal with, brand new students. " Kid sighed again " And I was thinking we do your bachelor party next week, but before the ceremony for Black*Star of course "

" Oh, That seems okay, well talk to you later. " Soul sighed as he hung up. He looked over at the clock " Eight thirty five? COME ON! " Soul shouted

Liz was in a mini skirt and a tube top, and Patty was dressed the same.

" Come on Maka, get out of there! " Patty shouted

" No! I look like a whore! I can't go out in public like this! " Maka shouted from the room

" Why not! ? " Liz replied

" I'll get raped, or something! " Maka shouted

" Oh please, You are getting married to a death scythe, and you are with Lord Death the Kid's weapons! You'll be fine! " Liz replied

" Fine! " Maka shouted, and opened the door

Liz smiled " You are beautiful "

" If beautiful means whore, sure " Maka mumbled

She had on a black mini skirt with hot pink fish net leggings, high heel boots, and to top it off a white tanktop with her hair down.

" Yep, your gonna get raped " Patty joked

" Can we just go? " Maka sighed

" No, I still need to do your makeup. " Liz smiled

Soul was laying on the couch, with the phone in his hand. He looked over at clock on top of the entertainment center.

" Nine thirty " he sighed, he dropped the phone, grabbed the remote, and sat up. The television turned on, it was on the free movie channel. The movie that was on had a couple sitting on the shore in a beach. Soul sighed, and changed the channel. He constantly changed the channel hoping to find something good on.

" One hundred and fifty nine channels, not a single fucking thing on " He threw the remote across the room. He looked at the phone, and reached for it, but he changed his mind. He walked into the kicthen, grabed the money Maka left him, took out a piece of paper, and wrote a note. He turned off the lights, walked out the front door, and locked it behind him. Soul got on his motorcycle, and drove off.

* * *

><p><strong> Authors Note:<strong>

**Poor Soul v.v I know how he feels, sometimes i wish I could just drive off to forget everything. . . **

**Yes, I made Blair a hooker, Its the only way I can see her in this story.**

**Maka is looking sexyyy XDDDD**

**Ah, this can only turn out one way, and that is awesome. I have already wrote Chapter 6 but I want you to guess what happens.**

**One question I would like you all to answer is, Do you think I need to improve on anything?**


	6. Girls Night Out:Where Do They Go?

Liz, Patty, and Maka climbed into Kid's limo, all dressed up

" Where to ladies? " The zombie driver asked

" Club Loch " Liz stated

" Aright " The driver turned of the limo, and drove off

" Loch? " Maka asked

" Chupacabra's is the gentlemen's club " Liz stated " Loch, is the ladies club "

Maka sighed " Okay then "

" OOOOOHH This is gonna be fun! " Patty laughed

The wind cold desert whiped Soul's face. His hair grey spikey hair swayed, as he made a sharp turn back to Death City.

_**" Atleast an hour should have past. " **_ he thought

Not shortly after Soul pulled up to the gates of Death City, he saw someone standing on the side walk, It was Spirit. Spirit was waving his hands shouting " Hey, Soul! "

Soul stoped his motorcycle, and hopped off " Yo, whats up? "

" Huh? " Spirit tilted his head.

Soul sighed again. " What do you want? "

" I was just wondering, when are you and Maka are getting married? " Spirit asked

" Oh, well we were talking about doing it on her birthday, but we don't know yet " Soul stated_**" Shit, what if Maka didn't want him to know? "**_

" Oh, that's cool. " Spirit smiled " Thank you "

" No problem " Soul started his motorcycle again

" Hey, Soul! " Spirit shouted

" Yeah? " He turned off the motorcycle

" Be good to Maka, she deserves it " Spirit glared at Soul again

" Yeah, she does" Soul turned on the motorcycle, and drove off into the city, leaving Spirit close to the gates.

" Hey!, I need a ride! " Spirit shouted, but it was too late.

The limo pulled up to the club with a big neon sign that had a sea dragon with the word Loch emblazoned upon it.

" This the place? " The rotting driver asked through the window

" Yeah, thanks" Liz stated as she got out. " Pick us up at one "

" Alright, Have fun ladies " The zombie stated

" Thanks! " Patty shouted as she tried to pull Maka out of the limo.

Liz, and Patty began pulling Maka out of the limo.

" Come on! " Liz shouted

" We are here now, get out! " Patty shouted

" Patty try that special thing that always gets Kid moving. " Liz stated as she let go of Maka

Patty twisted up her face, and in a creepy voice she said " Get your ass moving now! "

" Okay, geez! " Maka shouted and jumped out of the limo

Soul hopped off his motorcycle, took out the keys, unlocked and opened the apartment door. He turned on the light, and looked at the clock.

" Eleven thirty. . . **SHIT! **" Soul shouted, and threw the keys. He walked over to the closest phone, and checked the answering machine. There was only one message, he pressed a button.

**" One new message at 10:07 pm.**

** Hey Soul, it's me Maka, I just wanted to tell you that I am staying at Kid's mansion wih Liz, and Patty tonight. I will be home tomorrow, I wish you would answer the phone. . . Oh well. I will see you tomorrow, good night, I love you. "**

" Fuck! " Soul shouted.

He turned off the lights, and went into the bedroom. He closed the door, and layed in the empty bed. _**" This night sucked " **_ Soul thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

" Hey, Lord Kid, do you mind if I turn in for the night? " Spirit asked

Kid sighed " Sure, I think I can handle the rest of these papers. . . " He trailed off trying to bubble in a sudent's name perfectly

" Okay, Thanks " Spirit smiled, and walked out of the room " Good night " He closed the door

Spirit was sitting alone in his room in the DWMA. He picked up a phone book, and dailed a number into his cell phone.

Liz, and Patty led Maka into the club. At first all Maka saw was bright lights, and fog, but when they entered, Maka saw it all. There was booming music so loud she couldn't hear her own heart beat, there were females dressed up sitting at bars and tables near a stage. On the stage were muscular men taking off their clothes and dancing.

" OH MY GOD! " Maka shouted " YOU TOOK ME TO A STRIP CLUB! ? "

" YEAH! " Liz shouted over the music " WHERE ELSE WOULD WE GO AT ELEVEN AT NIGHT! ? "

" WHAT DID YOU EXPECT! ? " Patty shouted " A BOOK STORE! ? "

" Oh, He is getting married? " a voice asked from the other side of Spirit's phone

" Yes, and I think it just make him so happy if you showed up. " Spirit smiled devilishly

" Oh, I understand. " the voice said

" They don't have a band so far too, maybe you should bring your instrument " Spirit smiled wider

" I didn't even think of that, thank you Death Sythe" The voice stated

" Oh, don't thank me, just show up " Spirit smiled more

" Okay I will " The other person hung up.

" See you when you get here " Spirit smiled as he set down his cell phone.

" Hey there sexy! " one of the male stripers shouted " how 'bout I give you a good time "

" No thanks " Maka replied as she walked away

He grabed her butt " Not much here, but it's nice. "

" Get your hands off my ass! " She shouted as she turned around

" How 'bout here " He groped her breast

" Get your fucking hands off me, and leave me alone you creep! " She shouted as she slaped his hands

" No, I can't " the striper repied

" Why the hell not! ? " Maka questioned

" I'm gettin' paid extra to " he replied

" By who! ? " Maka asked

He pointed over to Liz who passed out on the bar, and Patty who was laughing histreicly.

Maka frowned " This is pissing me off " the striper reached his hands under Maka's skirt and smiled perversely. Maka punched him square in the face, kicked him inbetween his legs, and stomped out of the club.

_**" I am so fucking done with this, I am going home. "**_ She thought to herself, as she took her cell phone out of her bra, and started walking towards home. She pressed " Home " in her speed dial.

_**" It's the room again, but I see myself. What's going on? Am I me in this dream? " **_Soul thought to himself in the dream. _**" I am just sitting there on that piano bench, do I not hear these foot steps? **_

_**" He is such an idiot, he doesn't suspect a thing " a familar voice said**_

_**" I think we are walking into the light, be quite " another familar voice said**_

_**" Maka " Soul smiled and got off the bench**_

_**" He's getting closer " the second voice began " I don't know how to deal with this "**_

_**Soul the hand of the person who seemed to be Maka as he got closer, and leaned in for a kiss **_

_**" He is touching my hand! I can't deal with this! " the second voice said**_

_**" He closed his eyes transform, Now! " the first voice hissed**_

_**" Ew I don't want to kiss him! I don't know how to deal with kisses! " the second voice whined**_

_**" CRONA! ? " **_ Soul shouted as he woke from the nightmare.

" I-I was Crona? " Soul said as he gasped for air. The phone rang, he ignored it and rolled back over. and then her heard the answereing machine start up.

**" You have reach Soul Eater and Maka Albarn, We are not home at the moment so please leave your number, and name at the beep an we will try to get back to you as soon as possible.**

_**Beep**_

_**" Please answere the phone Soul, I really need you "**_

" Maka! " Soul shouted, as he jumped out of bed, and answered the phone.

" Sorry, I was laying down, are you okay? " Soul asked

" Oh, did I wake you up? I'm sorry " Maka sighed

" No, I couldn't sleep, it's fine. Are you okay? " Soul asked again

" I need a ride home " Maka stated as she walked down the street in Death City

" What happened! ? Where are you! ? " Soul asked

" I'll tell you later, if I keep walking I will be in front of The Stone Table , can you please hurry? " Maka asked

" Okay, I'm leaving now, get to The Stone Table and stay safe. " Soul said, he hung up, jumped out the door, and on to his motorcycle

_**" Thank god I never got undressed when I went to bed**_. " Soul thought to himself as he drove off

" God its dark out " Maka said out loud, as she walked down the streets

Normaly Maka didn't mind the dark, but tonight was one of those nights when she was paranoid of what lurked in the shadows. It could have been how she was dressed, or what happened in the club a few minutes ago, but she was terrified. She made it to The Stone Table and sat down underneith the neon sign, where if anything came at her she would be able to see them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Wooo! Male Strip Club XDDDD If only Kid and Soul knew lol**

**Soul's nightmare returned but now he was in Crona's point of view if that part confused you. . . **

**I just HAD to have that creepy male stripper flirt, and touch Maka like that XD This chapter hit me as too serious, so I wanted to make it funny in some twisted sense. . .**

**Who is this man Spirit has called? What is his relations with Spirit? Read more to find out :D Hahahhaha!**


	7. Maka Left:What Will Happen?

**Author's Note:**

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS AWESOME! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>" It's so dark out tonight. " <strong>_ Maka cured up underneath the sign, on the steps of the twenty four hour herb store. _**" I know, I'll just use my Soul Perception to keep a look out. "**_ Maka started to focus

"** Ribbit "**

Maka jumped up " Who's there! ? "

" Ribbit "

Maka looked around the corner, she saw a tall muscular cloaked man holding a frog.

" Oh, I'm so sorry if my dear pet startled you " the man stated " A young girl, dressed like that, out at this time of night?" He shook his head " Unless you're immortal, you'd better be safe"

" Safe? " Maka began to feel uneasy again

" You never know " the man started " When you'll run into some strange street bum, who might have a bone to pick with you, or might want to have his way with you. " the man smiled awkwardly

" Free, what the hell are you talking about! ? " the frog croaked

" Free! ? " Maka exclaimed " Th-the Werewolf. "

" **AH! THIS FROG IS JUST CRAZY! I DON'T KNOW ANYONE NAMED FREE! " ** The man shouted

Maka stood still _**" Without Soul, I can't fight. there's no way I could win "**_ She ran off at full speed.

" GOD DAMMIT! " Free shouted as he threw Eruka to the ground, transformed into his wolf form, and began to chase Maka

_**" Fuck, I can't run in these boots " **_Maka thought to herself as she took the corner into an ally way. She never looked back, she just ran until she didn't hear the werewolf's heavy breath, and barking.

_**" I think I lost him " **_Maka thought to herself, as she slowed down.

**" THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE BRAT! "** Free dropped from the rooftops and began to corner Maka. " Now that I have you where I want you, We can solve this two ways, I can kill you, or I could let you go, but first, you have to let me have some fun with you " He smiled a creepy toothy grin.

Maka's body was quivering but she brought up enough courage to say " Like I'd give that up for a filthy mut like you! " She spat on him

Free cracked his knuckles ,and howled as he walked closer and pushed her against the brick wall " I like 'em fiery " He breathed

" Ah, you're breath stinks! " Maka shouted as she tried to escape his grasp.

He squeezed her arms down to her sides and pinned her down " You're not going anywhere" He smiled again as he transformed back into his human form.

_**" Soul you better hurry, I was saving myself for you, but now it seems he is going to take it anyways" **_Maka felt tears build up, as Free started to feel her down.

" You developed much more from the last time we met." He growled, as he squeezed her breast.

**" GET YOUR FUCKING CLAWS HANDS OFF OF MY GIRLFRIEND! " **Soul shouted, he charged towards Free, as his forearms transformed into blades

Free looked over his shoulder " I'll kill you first. " he stood up, and charged at Soul, while he transformed into a wolf again.

Free went to punch Soul , but he dodged it and cut off Free's right arm. Soul kicked Free in the back of his neck and stabbed his spine. Free fell to the ground limply.

" **MAKA!** Get to the motorcycle, I'll be with you soon" Soul shouted

She ran past Soul, and Free who was partially healed already.

" You know, you just killed my fun little scythe." Free stated as he stood up punching Soul in the stomach.

Soul winced at the pain, Free went to punch him again, Soul ducked, and sliced off Free's legs ._** " She marrying me you bastard. "**_ he thought to himself as he ran to the motorcycle and Maka.

"Wolf, Wolves, Wolf, Wolves! " Free shouted as his right eye began to glow. " Magic Eye Cannon! " A large blast of energy shot from Free's witch eye directly at Soul. Soul dived to the side to avoid the bast, nearly escaping it.

" Just stay DOWN! " Soul shouted as he charged Free again. The werewolf smiled another toothy grin

" I'll blow you down, you little fucking brat! " Free charged Soul with his claws drawn.

They met in the middle Soul's blade impaled Free, and Free's claws cut Soul's face, they stood still for a few minutes, and then Free coughed out some blood and fell over. Soul smirked, and started to walk away. Free grabbed Soul's leg.

Free smiled once again " Wolf, Wolves, Wolf, Wolv-"

Soul stomped on Free's face " Ah, Shut up! " he said as he turned his foot into another blade, slicing Free's face in half. he turned around and ran back to Maka and the motorcycle

" Liz, and Patty are where! ? " Kid shouted into the phone

" They are at The Loch, the strip club. " one of Kid's servants stated.

" And they are both unconscious! ? " Kid shouted again

" Yes sir. " The servant said

Kid threw down the papers, and stomped out of his office. He slammed the door, and stomped down the hall. Only to turn around, and run back to his office, and reorganize his papers.

" What happened when you got to Kid's Mansion?" Soul asked as he drove towards home.

" I'll explain it all later " Maka sighed " I just want to get out of these clothes"

" I think you look sexy in that " Soul smiled

Maka blushed " Really? "

" Yeah. " he replied

_**" Maybe I'll stay in these clothes for a little while longer" **_Maka thought to herself

" What the fuck Free! " Eruka shouted " Trying to rape the newest Death Scythe's wife to be! ? ** JUST THE FACT YOU TRIED TO RAPE ANYONE!**" She slapped him on the nose.

Free looked down " I'm sorry Eruka."

" You are going to ruin our plans, now we are going to have to leave the city, and wait, all over again, and it's your fault " Eruka scolded

" I'm sorry " Free repeated

" Sorry doesn't fix the fact we are gonna be found out " She yelled again " And we'll turn out just like the Kishin! "

" But, I'm immortal " Free stated

" THEY TOOK YOU TO A STRIP CLUB! " Soul began to laugh

" I'm not finished! " Maka shouted

" Okay, this has to be good " Soul smiled as got up, and walked into the kitchen

" Liz, and Patty hired me a personal stripper, and he got a little too handsy. " Maka stated

Soul's face straighten out as he took the popcorn out of the microwave " What did he do? "

" Well . . . " She trailed off, and began to blush, Soul walked back in with a bag of popcorn, he turned off the lights, and turned on the television " . . . Almost what Free tried to do. . . "

A long awkward silence followed after what she said, He laid down on the couch " I'll kill him. I'll kill both of them "

Maka giggled " Soul, you are so cute when you get jealous " she laid down on Soul's shirtless chest, and pulled a blanket over their bodies.

" Am I? " Soul questioned

Maka looked up at him " Should I get a closer look? "

Soul smiled, and leaned in closer to her " How 'bout now? "

" Still cute. " She kissed him, and looked into his eyes

Soul smiled, and kissed her back. They stared deeply into each others eyes, Soul laid lazily on the couch, and Maka as laying above him. Her large olive eyes were fixed of the vermilion eyes of her beloved partner. Their lips met once again, the kiss felt like forever but was at least a minute or two. Soul's hands slowly raised up Maka's sides, as their lips locked. He slowly took off her white tank top, as they shifted positions. Soul looked down at his partner's semi nude body, and smiled. Maka reached up and pulled Soul down to her.

_" Soul, lets not stop, I want to take it all the way " _She whispered seductively.

Her warm breath sent a sensation through Soul's body. He smiled once again, and simple stated " Alright. "

Soul, and Maka bean to to remove each others clothes. Soul slowly pulled her pale white panties down he smooth legs, as Maka unbuckled Soul's belt.

" Pant's, off " Maka stated

Soul quickly took off his pants, threw them to the side, and got back on top of Maka, looking her in the eyes once more. " You sure you want to do this? " He asked

_" I want it more than ever. "_ She whispered in his ear again.

**" BAM! "**

The door slammed open, Maka pulled the blanket over her chest to covered herself, and Soul quickly got up and looked over the side of the couch. In the door way, there stood a silhouette of what seemed like a human.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**FREE YOU HORNY BASTARD!**

**Free: I couldn't help it, You made me do it.**

**Me: STFU or I'll kill you off like I did to Black*Star, Tsubaki, Lord Death, The Mizume sisters, and The Kishin.**

**Free: But, I'm immortal. . . **

**Me: I'll find a way. . . trust me '^' you will die.**

**Free: O_O OKAY! I TRIED TO RAPE MAKA BY MY OWN _FREE _WILL!**

**Me: ***Grabs arm and looks down and away from the reader* Sorry you had to see that. . . ****

****A romantic scene with Soul, and Maka :D interupted by a stranger D: I wanted them to do it too, trust me.****

**(I am feeling a little insecure about the sex scene, what do you guys think? )**

****Who is this stranger? I want you to guess. . . or apply yourself and wait for another update. . .****


	8. The Shadow:Who Is This?

The dark silhouette stood in the door way, breathing heavily.

**" Who are you! ? "** Soul questioned

" No. " The figure stated " Keep going. Don't stop. "

" WHO ARE YOU! ? " Soul raised his voice.

" Soul, His soul, it a Kishin egg. " Maka stated.

" Keep going, she wants it. " The tall figure unsheathed a massive blade. " She's begging for it. Give it to her. " A teen aged boy broke in through their window.

" WHAT THE HELL! " Maka, and Soul both shouted.

" Jason Nightmare. Your soul. Is mine! " His spiked red hair flowed smoothly, as he charged at the shadow, wielding a sword.

_" Its a student. "_ Maka thought to herself.

The evil human ran through thier apartment, as he was chased by the young weapon mister. He ran into the kicthen, and the sudent followed him, slicing everything in his path.

" DAMNIT IT! TAKE THE FIGHT SOME WHERE ELSE! " Soul shouted as he quickly pulled on his jeans.

Jason Nightmare stopped in his tracks, and turned around.

**" GOTCHA! **" The student shouted, as he impaled the evil human. The body evaporated leaving a red soul, and a large mess behind it. The sword transformed into another teen aged boy with short jet black hair, with long bangs that drooped over his left eye.

" Thank god " The human weapon stated after he ate the evil soul. "I thought It would take you forever. "

" Hey! Don't be a dick. It was really hard to find him! " The young mister shouted

" Oh no, a seven foot man with a hockey mask, and a huge ass machete, so hard to find. " He rolled his eyes

" You know Shimon, you're a douce. " The mister stuck out his tongue

" I'm the douce? You just ruined this couples apartment, smooth move Drake. " Shimon rolled his eye once again.

" FUCKING IDIOTS! " Soul stomped into his ruined kitchen.

Both their eyes widened, as they looked at the angry death scythe.

" LOOK WHAT YOU DID! " Soul shouted. " I SHOULD REPORT YOU TWO TO LORD KID! "

" I-Its S-Soul E-E-Eater. " They both stated.

" Soul, don't be so hard on them, they just want to create a death scythe, like we did. " Maka walked in wearing a long shirt.

" A-A-A-A-A-AH It's Maka! ! ! " They both squealed.

Maka, and Soul looked at the two students as they squealed like small fan girls, at finally meeting their idols.

" She is just as sexy as she is in the pictures " Drake sighed

" He is just as bad ass as everyone says " Shimon sighed

Soul, and Maka both sighed. She looked over at Soul " This damage can be fixed easily, we could just make them work for it. "

" NO " Drake shouted dramatically, as he grabbed Maka's hand " We'll do it for free. "

Maka blushed " Eh thanks? "

Drake stood up and looked Maka in the eyes " Anything for you, beautiful, Maka. "

Soul punched Drake square in the face, and Shimon squealed once again.

" Get out of here. " Soul stated coldly.

" B-B-B-But the damage? " Drake started

" Get the _**fuck**_ out of here " Soul transformed his forearm into a blade, causeing another fangirl squeal from Shimon.

Drake glared at Soul, and grabbed Maka's hand again " I promise you, I will fix this. "

" GET OUT!" Soul shouted, his blade sliced the few stands that dangled over Drake's face, Shimon squealed again.

" OKAY JEEZ! " Drake shouted, as he jumped back. " Shimon, lets go home. "

Shimon got up, and winked at Soul. " I'll talk to you later, beast. "

Soul scowled " Leave. " They both quickly, ran out of the apartment.

Maka giggled, and grabbed Soul's arm " Well Mr._Beast_ it's late, lets go to bed. "

Soul smiled " Yeah, we are gonna have a busy day trying to fix all of this. " He sighed.

The both walked into their bed room, forgetting all of the events of the night, to start a new day.

Drake, and Shimon walked slowly in the dark. Drake punched the air. " DAMN! I was so close! I could have kissed her! "

" Soul got sooooo mad when you got close to Maka, he looked so cute " Shimon sighed.

" Tch, Faggot. " Drake mumbled

" ONLY FOR HIM THOUGH! ! " Shimon shouted

" Yeah sure. " Drake teased

" I like boobs, and stuff! Just, I think if I was ever going to go gay, It'd be for Soul. " Shimon replied.

" Pfft, Yeah sure " Drake rolled his eyes

" Well, your dream girl is getting married to my what-if guy. " Shimon teased

" Don't remind me! " Drake shouted.

" She doesn't even have boobs. " Shimon laughed

" She has boobs! She is a 23 B, to be exact! B is for boobs, boobs starts with B. " Drake stated

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**Sorry guys, I have two other stories, and I am writing love poems DX**

**Shimon's name is pronounced (SHE-MOAN)**

**Aww no sex D: ruined by a creepy Evil Human.**

**Soul's, and Maka's biggest fans, and my OC's I made up (Its soooo fitting) XD lol**

**Sorry about the updates taking for ever, I've been out of my groove, writers block, a bunch of shit, and heart break. If I write now, it will have a ending that Makes Hamlet look like an episode of Barney, lol I started Chapter 9 a while ago, But I'll try to updater soon, sorry everyone ,**


End file.
